candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:3litecandycrusher/Guess the Object! (Round 5 - 2015)
Hello everybody! Welcome to GTO, our Guess the Object, Round 5! Sorry for making this so late as I constantly kept forgetting to make it! Rules 1. As always, the first question that must be asked is "Can you sit on it?" Any other questions asked before this question is asked will not be counted or answered. 2. You cannot ask questions like "What is the object?" or "How many letters does it have?" 3. Unlike the previous round, no hints will be given! Good luck! Now, let the competition begin! Questions asked 1. Can you sit on it? You can, but it's probably gonna hurt! 2. Is it a cactus? Nope. 3. Is it sharp? If it has not been re-shaped, then yes. 4. Is it hot? Not really... 5. Can it be fatal? I guess it is if it's sharp and big enough! (I don't think it's fatal) 6. Is it lava? Nope. 7. Is it a needle? Nope. 8. Is it a pencil? No. 2 pencil! 9. A Sharp S? I don't even know what that is... 10. Is it a pen? Nope. 11. Is it a tack? No. 12. Is it a thorn? Nope. 13. Can it be found in your house? It can. It depends on if you have one. It's not very common to see it in a house. 14. Is it scissors? Nope. 15. Is it a knife? Nope. 16. Is it commonly found in the kitchen? LOL no. 17. Is it found in laboratories (chemistry ones)? I actually have no idea about this one. I would think it can be, but not very often as it is pretty discovered by now. 18. Is it found in garages? Probably not. 19. Is it an animal? Nope. 20. Is it a plant? Negatory. 21. Is the object a rectangle? The object varies in shape. 22. Is the object a triangle? The object varies in shape. 23. Is the object a square? The object varies in shape. 24. Is the object a circle? The object varies in shape. 25. Does the object take a definite shape? Yes, but it's size and shape can vary. 26. Is it found in business offices? Nah. 27. Is it commonly found in cars Pfft no. 28. Is it a screw? Nope. 29. Is it an upward pointed banana? … 30. Is it Wildoneshelper? Yes yes DEFINETELY him because sitting on Wildoneshelper is gonna hurt… nah I'm only kidding… nope it's not him. 31. Where is it most likely to be found? It's usually found naturally. 32. What color is the object? I can't really answer questions like this. You'll have to guess what color it is. 33. Is it found under the sea? Nope. 34. Is it found on land? But more specifically, refer to question #35. 35. Is it found deep beneath the Earth? Yes, it is found underground! 36. Is it an extraterrestrial object? Nope. 37. Is it coal? Nope. 38. Is it crude oil? Nope. 39. Is it natural gas? Remember, the object takes a definite shape. 40. Is it uranium *Shakes the Magic 8 Ball* My sources say no. 41. Is it a gemstone? THIS IS A MASSIVE CLUE!!! 42. Is it a spike? Umm… do you mean an object spike or a spike shape? 43. Is it found in Minecraft? Not in regular Minecraft. I don't know if it's found in mods or not, but it probably is, as a lot of things are in mods nowadays. 44. Is it diamond? Nope. 45. Is it stalactites? Nope. 46. Is it stalagmites? Nope. 47. Is it a rock? I guess. More specifically, it's a type of gemstone, as I said in question 41. 48. Is it amethyst? YES!!! You got it! Correct! Correct Answer Amethyst Winner Emmaelise401 Category:Blog posts